


Jessica's Personal Furniture

by ooa113y



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Canon Trans Character, Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Trans Female Character, Transgender, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooa113y/pseuds/ooa113y
Summary: Shannon quits working for the Ushiromiya family to become the exclusive property of her friend, and now lover, Jessica.
Relationships: Ushiromiya Jessica/Shannon
Kudos: 11





	1. Girl talk

After the family conference ended, Shannon made her way into Jessica's room. One look at her was enough to tell that she was extremely nervous: sweating, shaking, her eyes darted around and her face was as red as truth itself. While Beatrice's strange and twisted game was going on, Shannon had no choice but to pretend not to understand what Jessica's words a while ago meant, as she didn’t want to commit to something that would probably be over in just a few days. However, the gameboard was now abandoned, just like many before it, so Shannon could act like herself and make her own choices.

She had wondered at many points whether choices she makes are different from the other few surviving Shannons on the other gameboards. She figured that probably wasn't the case, and that her other copies had different feelings and for different people. After all, Beatrice had feelings for Battler. Shannon… did not. Not anymore, anyway.

Shannon did have feelings for Jessica. Kanon, of course, is the officially recognised ship for her, but the only reason for that is Shannon serving as the catalyst of that relationship, the person pushing him towards being with Jessica. The sole reason for that is that Shannon sincerely believed that Jessica was straight, and allowed Kanon to inherit her love for Jessica. This did not occur on this particular board, however, so Kanon was no obstacle in the slightest.

Jessica, too, has revealed to Shannon a while ago that she was actually interested in girls. While they didn't have time to discuss the exact details during the little time they had to talk about this, the details didn't matter. This was Shannon's chance.

George still was an issue. However, Shannon had no time left to think about that. Even though she walked through the mansion as slowly as humanly possible, she was bound to reach the door eventually, and that time has finally come. After wiping her forehead and taking a deep breath, Shannon knocked on the door: "Jessica-sama, may I please enter?"

To her surprise, she heard an angry shout in reply. "You sure took your time! Get the hell in here!" This startled Shannon, but she walked in through the door to find Jessica not sitting on her bed as usual, but pacing around the room instead.

"Um… Jessica-sama, are you alright?"

"Not really… I'm sorry for shouting at you, Shannon. This family conference was such a mess… everyone shouting and screaming at each other. Nobody acting like a decent human being. The anger built up and I let it out on you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. If this is a way I can be of service to you, then I'll gladly take the punches. After all, I am furniture." Shannon smiled saying that. Jessica playfully hit her in the shoulder in response, and giggled.

"Well, you don't have to do that. I just wanted to be together with you for a while. You're the only person on this bloody island worth talking to."

"Jessica-sama…"

"So anyway, Shannon. You and George. Howzit?"

Shannon thought of what to say. George was, frankly, an annoying piece of shit. Acting like a know-it-all, creating difficult situations for her only to "solve" them himself and be smug about it, ordering her around and "hinting" at how she should feel and act towards him. For a while, Shannon didn't even realize. As a servant, she was used to being controlled. But it went beyond that -- she had actual feelings for the sick bastard, thinking he's actually helping her out, but lately she's been seeing more and more of his awful manipulative nonsense. So Shannon gathered her resolve, clenched her fists, and replied.

"I'm going to break up with him, Jessica-sama. He's not right for me."

Jessie gasped at that, even breaking out into a cough somewhat. She asked Shannon to explain the situation. The two lay on the bed near each other, and Shannon started talking. It took up a lot of time to go through everything, but Jessica intently listened to every word. She was hugging and consoling Shannon when she went over things that are particularly bad, and laughed at and helped smooth over some of the more trivial details. When Shannon cried, she wiped her tears, and when she smiled, she looked at her beautiful face, breaking into a smile herself.

Shannon sighed. She ran out of things to actually talk about at this point and was going a bit in circles, delving into detail that didn't need to be disclosed and feeling no better for it. In her mind, she was trying to find a way to transition this discussion from "I don't want to be with George" to "I want to be with you", but she couldn't find a good switching point between the two. She was about to stop and just ask Jessica if she needed any further service, when Jessica suddenly stood up.

"I need to use the bathroom, Shannon. I'll be right back."

"Jessica-sama, may I be of any assistance?"

The two said those sentences at pretty much the same time. Jessica blinked, and Shannon giggled nervously, understanding what she just said. She hoped Jessica would find the misunderstanding funny as well, and a smile indeed crossed Jessica's face. However, rather than the kind of a smile one would see on the face of someone about to laugh at a joke, it was closer to an evil grin.

Shannon stared at Jessica's facial expression, trying to understand it. However, before she could figure out its meaning, she found herself unable to see it anymore. The sight in front of her eyes turned a light shade of red. She gasped in surprise, and immediately afterwards felt a warm liquid flowing down her mouth and throat. She instinctively gulped it all down.

While the mysterious liquid was flowing inside her, Shannon began to put things together in her mind and figured out what just happened to her. Jessica has jumped on top of Shannon's face, covering her field of vision with her beautiful red skirt. Then, she peed down Shannon's mouth once it opened in surprise. Once Shannon understood everything, she calmed down and was able to happily enjoy her drink. It seemed like discussing anything wasn't necessary anymore.

Jessica finally got up. Shannon licked down the remaining few drops and turned to face Jessica.

"You did offer…" Jessica was blushing as she said that, regretting her sudden action.

"I… I suppose I did. It was delicious, Jessica-sama. Thank you for using your furniture."

"Ahahaha, oh wow. You're into this, huh?"

"I am, Jessica-sama. Please allow me to serve you more."

Jessica lay back down near Shannon and kissed her deeply. "Alright. From today on, you're no longer the furniture of the Ushiromiya family. You're my personal furniture."

Shannon was brimming with happiness after hearing that. The best she was hoping for walking into this room was, perhaps, an acknowledgement of her love for Jessica. Maybe a scheduled date. But not an immediate start of a relationship, especially one as amazing as this.

"Understood, Jessica-sama. I will serve you with body and mind."

"Well, I mostly care about the body. As for your mind, just relax and let me take care of you."

"Yes, Jessica-sama."

After a few moments of silence, Shannon couldn't help but ask. "By the way… you go commando?"

Jessica thought for a bit, acting as if she's not sure what is even being asked of her. Then she facepalmed at herself once she finally figured it out.

"Oh! Underwear? Yeah, I don't wear any. My mother won't allow me to have sexy lingerie like most girls my age would, and I'm not desperate enough to wear the basic stuff. So I just haven't worn any for years now."

Shannon was not surprised by this, though she was disappointed and depressed by it. She knew how controlling Natsuhi was, but never interfered as she was her servant. But now, that was no longer the case. Shannon kissed Jessica and, after some thinking, proposed a plan to escape. She had enough money saved up to live comfortably. While Jessica hasn't earned any herself yet, Shannon was ready to provide for her and not only serve as her furniture, but work a job as well.

"So in other words, Jessica-sama, you can live at my place. It's a smaller house than this one, but I believe we can live comfortably there."

"Not like we use half these rooms anyway."

"Furthermore, you won't have to work a day in your life. I will ensure that you can live comfortably and not have to do anything, unless you want to, of course."

"Good girl. That's just what furniture should do." 

Jessica gave Shannon another kiss. "Let's do it. Let's run."

Shannon smiled and took off her own underwear -- a lacy golden-coloured thong -- handing it to Jessica. Jessica looked back at her with a confused face.

"It's a gift. Wear it until we escape. We can get you more lingerie afterwards. Oh, and so that nobody would find it", Shannon giggled, "don't take it off. Even if you wanna go commando again, we have to escape first. Alright?"

"Did you even bring any change coming here?"

"Nope."


	2. Final days on Rokkenjima

Ever since then, Shannon spent her nights in Jessica’s room. Kanon, meanwhile, mysteriously disappeared from the island. Jessica showed some concern over this and talked to Shannon about it. Shannon decided it wouldn’t be right to hide it from her owner, so she explained the situation, worried that Jessica would feel concerned over this. However, as Jessica never felt any particular interest in Kanon on this board, she shrugged it off. She didn’t fully understand the situation, but she did understand that Kanon was part of Shannon’s mind and was still around in a way. “This stuff’s complicated, but it doesn’t bother me as long as he ain’t dead or somethin” was what that discussion ended with, followed by another long, warm kiss between the two newfound lovers.

Over just a few days, Shannon’s uniform was significantly altered. First, Shannon was ordered to remove the apron and the outer, larger skirt, leaving her with just a smaller miniskirt that’s underneath. She was given high heels. Her knee-high socks, as well as the sleeves of her top were also completely removed, leaving her beautiful and feminine arms and legs out in the open.

“There we go, now you look like my furniture and not someone else’s!” Jessica smiled once all these modifications were finally done, and Shannon happily smiled back at her. Jessica carefully looked over all parts of Shannon’s body, and lifted Shannon’s skirt up to make sure she wasn’t wearing any underwear, as she said she wouldn’t. That, too, was now part of her uniform. Jessica has decided to take all of Shannon’s panties after they escape, and said there was no need to buy any separate lingerie if she can just wear what Shannon wore. Shannon herself, on the other hand, was forbidden from wearing panties, so their roles in that regard were switched. Jessica enjoyed the feeling of power this gave her.

Jessica started fingering Shannon, who moaned out softly. Jessica was doing it somewhat roughly, though not so much out of intent as out of inexperience. It took some time for Shannon to realise that and to start guiding Jessica to do it right, but at this point she was amazing at it and could make Shannon hit orgasm in just a few minutes if she so chose. However, this time around she did not choose to do this. She was going slow on purpose, enjoying her fingers being inside Shannon and feeling out the shape of her pussy, exploring it in detail and learning everything about it. As she was going along, she asked Shannon which parts felt good, which were okay to touch, and told her to stop her the moment she feels any pain at all. Shannon was happy to teach Jessica about her body and gladly complied with this order.

After spending roughly two hours investigating Shannon’s vagina in intricate detail, Jessica smirked, took her fingers out, and then moved them back in and, in an intricate pattern, touched all the most pleasurable areas while avoiding anything else. Shannon orgasmed immediately, though rather than a look of pleasure, the expression on her face was that of surprise. She felt good, amazing even, but she didn’t expect it was even possible to feel this good this fast.

“Ahhhh, Jessica-sama! Thank you so much!”

“I’m glad I finally figured you out, Shannon.” Jessica was feeling mildly inadequate, because Shannon had managed to master pleasuring her almost immediately, whereas for Jessica it took around a week to get even close to her level. Of course, she understood the reason: Shannon was, in fact, a huge pervert, and had a massive amount of masturbation experience with toys as well as a lot of skill with her hands. Jessica’s experience was understandably limited, as there was no way for her to sneak a piece of lingerie onto the island, much less a sex toy. She acted fairly restrained in masturbation as well, primarily limiting herself to clit rubs under her skirt and barely ever even putting her fingers inside until now -- she didn’t want to be distracted by her parents and it was easier to quickly move a hand from underneath a skirt than it was from inside her pussy. 

However, her family leaves her alone whenever she is with Shannon, as they believe that Shannon is helping her with school homework. So every now and again, Jessica would simply ask Shannon to stay in the room while she explored her own pussy. Shannon would enjoy the show and often join in, starting to masturbate herself. This, along with actual sex with Shannon, allowed her to gain experience and start catching up to her partner. It was a bit of an unusual dynamic, since the owner would normally be the more experienced one and it felt kind of odd to be taught things by her furniture, but she learned to enjoy it.

Jessica understood, of course, that Shannon’s curiosity in her body was also partially driven by another feeling. After all, Jessica was cisgender, and Shannon had a chance to investigate what a “real” vagina feels like, compared to her artificially created one. Shannon was happy when she realised there’s pretty much no difference, and, indeed, Jessica herself couldn’t see, feel or even taste anything different about Shannon’s beautiful pussy.

Thinking about these kinds of things, Jessica sat on Shannon’s face and started peeing. She never used the regular bathroom for this anymore, with Shannon fully taking on that role. The regular toilet was too far away from her room, involved going out and thus potentially running into her nasty parents, and Shannon was a much better designed piece of furniture than any other toilet she’s used before. There was one annoying thing Shannon did that real toilets never would -- ask to warn her when she’s about to be used -- but after Jessica pointed out to her that she never would have to warn a real toilet, she accepted that argument and stopped complaining. Jessica enjoyed the extra features of this toilet as well, such as the random pussy licks she got now and again and the satisfied noises she would hear whenever she used Shannon for this. Shannon would go out of her way to lick every last drop of Jessica’s pee as well, removing any need for wiping and toilet paper during the process, which saved Jessica even more trouble as going to the storage shed to pick up toilet paper was long and tiring, not to mention it required going outside, and, therefore, getting fully dressed.

Jessica sat on the toilet for a longer time than usual. Shannon wondered what was up, since the flow of delicious liquid that she loved drinking so much has stopped a while ago, and yet Jessica still didn’t get up. Of course, Shannon didn’t complain. Not only was it not particularly realistic to do with a mouthful of vagina, but, after all, people do a ton of different things while sitting on toilets, far more than just actually using them. Jessica was no exception -- she often spent time reading this or that or just thinking about life while on the toilet, and despite the toilet itself changing, the habit did not. However, this time she did something she never did before -- she spoke.

“Hey, Shannon…”, Jessica started, but trailed off when she realised she was still sitting down. She quickly got up, and looked at her furniture’s face. “Ah, sorry! I got so lost in thought. I hope you’re okay!”.

“I’m fine, Jessica-sama. What were you thinking about?”

“Well… boobs.”

Shannon was confused. It’s one thing to play with boobs, but Jessica was sitting far too still to be doing that. So she couldn’t help but repeat the word in a questioning tone, worried that she perhaps might have misheard.

“Boobs?”

“Yeah. Boobs. Ah, I don’t mean mine. I mean… yours.”

Shannon blushed a bit, but she was still not sure where Jessica was going with this. After all, Jessica was fully aware that Shannon’s breasts were nothing more than a push-up bra combined with some inserts. In fact, that was one area on Shannon’s body that Jessica has avoided doing anything with until this very moment.

“Would you like me to show them to you, Jessica-sama?”

“Ah, no. I mean… not yet. Shannon, I’ve decided. I’m getting you on HRT. Then you can grow real boobs for me to play with. Does that sound good?”

Shannon stumbled over her words, because she could not express her gratitude properly. Of course, she’s heard of the magical “titty skittles” -- though she still wasn’t sure what the hell a “skittle” is. However, she was aware just how difficult it was to acquire these. So when Jessica said she would do it, for a few seconds, Shannon has doubted her ability to do so, but she realised that someone as famous as a member of the Ushiromiya family would probably have no issues whatsoever throwing their weight around to acquire such things. Because she couldn’t even get any words out in response, Shannon just nodded fiercely.

“Ahahaha, what the hell was that?” Jessica guffawed as Shannon’s head bounced up and down for a while like a ping-pong ball. “Well, I’m glad you’re excited. It’s tomorrow, you know.”

Shannon got a question mark above her head. Their room was full of these at this point -- Jessica had to dedicate an entire box to them -- almost making her wonder if speaking in half-sentences is a bad idea. Almost, but not quite. Still, after some time, Shannon realised what was being talked about. Indeed, tomorrow was the start of Jessica’s school year. And, as such, the start of their escape. Shannon has tweaked her own schedule in advance so that she could be home this day. She gave Jessica her home address, and a confusing explanation on how to get there from Jessica’s school which involved something called “Google Maps”, which was a thing Jessica was confident didn’t actually exist. Nevertheless, they managed to work out the details. Shannon had even given Jessica a spare key.

Jessica wasn’t going to -- couldn’t, really, as it would be suspicious -- take anything at all with her except whatever clothes she was wearing. That included the pair of panties that Shannon had gifted her, now so drenched with juices that she couldn’t wait to wash them and get some new ones, of course. But on top of that, she’d be stuck with her school uniform. Shannon promised they’d figure something out, so Jessica wasn’t too worried, though she was curious what Shannon would pick out for her.

They went over the plan in detail once more. It seemed so easy, really, that there was almost no point to it -- just go to Shannon’s house after school instead of the boat. But there were still a couple kinks to work out. What if one of Jessica’s classmates chooses to tag along home with her? What if, by some twisted miracle, her mother decides to visit school as well? Shannon worked out an optimal escape route, almost as if she was some kind of mass murderer trying to escape a crime scene, that would involve an absolutely minimal amount of encounters with people. But no hidden passages were involved, so Jessica brushed that thought aside, because that’s absolutely a thing criminals must use every time.

Finally, they were finished and ready. Jessica kissed Shannon, whom she thought of as her saviour at this point, and held Shannon’s body close to her own. Shannon was having similar thoughts about Jessica, and hugged her back tightly and lovingly. They stayed like that until they fell asleep.


	3. Moving in

Jessica barged into Shannon’s house, found her personal toilet and quickly and harshly used it. She was holding it in, as she could no longer stand using the public bathrooms at school. Once she was done, she got up, went back to the entrance to hang her clothes, and came back to Shannon, who was still a bit confused by what just happened, to say hello.

“Hey. I made it! We made it!”

“I’m glad you’ve made it safely, Jessica-sama.”

Jessica hugged Shannon and held her close. Finally having a place to live without the constant abuse and irritating nonsense from her parents meant a lot to her, and she was extremely grateful for it. Shannon smiled and relaxed in Jessica’s embrace. After a few moments, the hug evolved into a kiss, and the two rubbed their bodies against each other warmly and passionately for a while. Jessica let out a happy sigh when she was done.

“Am I going to be able to come back home to this every day now? And not to screams that I’m too late and that I should start studying?”

Shannon smiled, happy at the compliment, but hurrying to correct her: “Jessica-sama, it’s best if you don’t go to school anymore. I can teach you anything you might need to know, trust me. It’s best if your parents can’t find you, you know?”

Jessica gasped and nodded. She understood that her life would have to change more than just at home, and she was happy about it. However, it was hard to get out of some habitual thinking, so she still planned to do several day-to-day things subconsciously, without realizing that it wasn’t necessary to do that anymore.

“Ah, right, Shannon.”, said Jessica as she started stripping out of her school uniform, “You promised me you’d buy me some clothes. Where are those?”

Shannon blinked. “I… said nothing of the sort, Jessica-sama. I merely mentioned we would ‘figure something out’. That was, like, two pages ago, how did you already forget? Either way, would you like me to buy you clothes? That wasn’t actually my plan at all…”

Jessica was extremely confused, but also curious. “Wait, what was your plan? How else do you figure out stuff for clothing?”

“Well, you were going to take all of my underwear, right?”

“You mean my underwear. Yes, I’m taking all of it. What’s your point?”

“Is that not enough, Jessica-sama? Why would you need to cover yourself any more than that anymore? You barely even need underwear in the first place, but I do understand the desire of sexy lingerie.”

“Ohhhhh…” Jessica nodded, finally figuring it out. “You’re brilliant, Shannon. You’re absolutely right, I don’t need or want anything other than my underwear.”

Wearing clothes was one more of those things Jessica had stuck in her mind as the “right” thing to do, without thinking if it even makes any sense. Shannon realized that this was most likely the case, which is why she set Jessica up like this -- she wasn’t clear about her plan so that Jessica wouldn’t refuse her. In the end, Jessica was happy that Shannon helped her break out of her old and prudish ways, even though she was still slightly embarrassed. Finding Shannon’s -- now her own -- underwear drawer, she finally took off the golden panties that were Shannon’s first gift in their relationship. She did not put them into the drawer. Instead, she stuffed them into Shannon’s mouth, letting her taste all the juices that accumulated there.

Shannon happily licked the panties that were in her mouth. Jessica, in the meantime, took out a new pair from the drawer, and put it on. This one was even more kinky than before -- it was bright pink, open crotch and open back. It had a butterfly-styled ribbon attached to the front. She took out a matching bra as well. Without the inserts, Shannon’s bras have actually fit her pretty well, though they were far more basic than the panties and not at all revealing.

“I guess this outfit will do.” Jessica said, while taking out the panties from Shannon’s mouth and throwing them into the laundry machine. She struck a sexy pose for a few seconds, which caused Shannon to gasp and moan out a little. “By the way, Shannon, how come you’re still wearing your uniform?”

“Well, Jessica-sama, I am furniture. I will only change my clothes if you command me to.”

“Oooh. That is going to be fun.” Jessica smirked. “Keep this on for now, then.”

“As you command. Anyway, um, Jessica-sama. I never lived with anyone before, so I only have a single bed. Will you be comfortable with that?”

“Sure! The closer and tighter together we are, the better.”

Shannon smiled at that and hugged Jessie close. She was so happy to have a kind owner like this. Shannon didn’t intend to even sleep together with Jessica on her small bed, she was merely offering to give it up for Jessica’s sake. However, Jessica didn’t even consider that as an option, and immediately jumped to sharing. Jessica didn’t particularly understand Shannon’s happiness, but she was glad that she was the cause of something like that.

“Anyways, I’m hungry. You got any food?”

“Ah, yes, Jessica-sama.” Shannon took Jessica to the kitchen -- the only other room in her house apart from the bedroom they were just in. Jessica gasped as she entered, because Shannon already had a whole feast set up for her on the table. Several different varieties of meats, as well as a multitude of salads were present. Out of the corner of her eye, Jessica noticed that Shannon’s kitchen possessed a walk-in freezer, alongside an incredibly wide variety of cooking tools and appliances.

“How… did you afford all of this shit!?”

“Jessica-sama, please remember that I am not poor. My house is small out of choice rather than necessity.”, Shannon pouted, “As furniture, I do not require anything special from my place to sleep. However… as for food, I had to be able to prepare meals in advance for the Ushiromiya family before they hired Gohda-san. As such, I did require this sophisticated kitchen.”

Shannon truly was exemplary furniture. Even her house served not herself, but her owners. Jessica understood this mentality, and decided to make the best use of it that she possibly could.

“Well, they might have needed you to have a sophisticated kitchen. Myself, I need a sophisticated place to fuck you in. Our bedroom is getting an upgrade.”

“Yes, Jessica-sama.”

Jessica finished up her food, then plopped down onto the bed in the bedroom and called Shannon to her with an incomprehensible noise. Shannon cuddled closely to her. They held each other closely and kissed, and fell asleep just like that. For once, it was in a place where both of them felt safe and loved, and had nothing to worry about. Their sleep was deep, peaceful and happy. Their bodies rubbed against each other while they slept, and they moaned a little, but neither of them woke up from that. If they were to be seen like this, absolutely nobody in their right mind would call them anything but a married couple, and nobody would assume this is their first night after moving in together, either.

Shannon woke up from a kiss. Well, more precisely, the reason she woke up wasn’t so much the kiss itself as the feeling of a small, round object sliding into her mouth along with it. She was confused by this, but she trusted Jessica completely, so she did not resist once she made sure that it was indeed Jessica kissing her. Once the kiss ended, Shannon swallowed the round object, and suddenly, her mind went completely blank.

...No, that’s not the right way to put it. She thought it went blank. What actually happened is that all the negative thoughts she constantly had in the background of her mind vanished, leaving her only with the thoughts she herself was actually trying to think about. It was amazing and liberating, but it took her a while to get used to this and regain her bearings. Her body felt warmer and more sensitive as well, and she moaned out from how great she was feeling from just this alone.

“Jessica-sama, what was that?” Shannon inquired, still confused about just what happened and the changes she was going through.

“Estrogen. I did promise you I’ll get it, right?” Jessica took a pill bottle from the nearby bedside table and shook it around showing it off. “Just don’t take them by yourself. Let me enjoy making you feel better with my kisses.”

“Understood. But I wanted to let you know they’d make me feel better regardless, Jessica-sama.”

“Ahahaha, you’re makin’ me blush, Shannon.”

Jessica went to pee. While doing so, she grabbed Shannon’s nipple through her clothes and twisted it in her fingers a little bit. Shannon moaned out loudly, not expecting the increased sensitivity. This was the most amazing she’s ever felt about her body, and she was only at the start of her journey. She couldn’t wait to see just how much her body will change.

“Delicious…” Shannon’s heightened senses allowed her to enjoy the usual drink that much more, and she couldn’t help but comment. Jessica smiled and hugged Shannon closely when she was done. They stayed together on the bed for a while, looking out of the window and discussing the location they were in -- Jessica was asking Shannon about the stores, cafes and such around the place, and Shannon was explaining things as they hugged, kissed and idly played with each other's clits now and again: Shannon through Jessica’s crotchless underwear and Jessica from underneath Shannon’s skirt.

Once they finished their discussion, Jessica got up, stretched, and went to her underwear drawer to change into a new pair for the day. She took off her panties and bra and put on a red babydoll that was longer in the front than in the back. She approached Shannon, faced away from her and ordered her to kiss her maidenly, innocent ass that was out in the open. Shannon happily and giddily planted a light, loving kiss on both of Jessica’s cheeks.

The two went to the kitchen, where Shannon had prepared a sausage-and-egg breakfast for herself and Jessica. She explained that while she was happy to cook delicious full-course meals for the afternoon and evening, she found it best to eat light in the morning, otherwise you would feel overwhelmed with the food and unable to concentrate.

“Well, I can’t pig out all the time or I’ll get fat like George”, Jessica agreed. George might be an asshole, but he was in a good shape, so Shannon still struggled to understand where that meme came from. Despite that, she giggled at Jessica’s cute comment. Once they finished eating, Shannon washed the dishes, and Jessica rubbed her pussy from the back while she was doing that. Finally, the two were ready to go outside and meet the bright new day.


	4. Outside

As Jessica was finishing to put on her makeup, Shannon took two bullet vibrators out of a drawer and inserted them into herself, handing the remote that controlled both of them to Jessica and winking. Jessica nodded the remote. It was the kind that had a strap you could wrap around your leg, so Jessica did just that. After thinking for a bit, Jessica asked Shannon for a vibe of her own, slid it inside her pussy and switched it on, leaving the remote for that one at home. The two smiled at each other, knowing fun times were ahead.

Jessica was about to reach for her school uniform when Shannon brushed her arm aside. She looked at Shannon with a confused expression on her face.

“Jessica-sama. You don’t need to wear clothes anymore, remember?”

“But we’re going outside, aren’t we?”

“We are. So what?”

“Won’t I get in trouble for… not wearing any clothes outside? Like, isn’t that public indecency or whatever?” Jessica replied, stunned by what Shannon was suggesting.

“We are in a pornographic fanfiction, Jessica-sama. I’d say we’re more likely to get in trouble if we do wear clothes, as that will make readers lose interest.”

“Ah… I suppose that’s fair enough.” Jessica said that, satisfied with the explanation, even though she couldn’t help but feel that something was strange about those words. “In that case, you take off your skirt.”

Shannon nodded with a smile and removed her skirt. Jessica was still hesitant to make Shannon take her top off, so that remained just as it always was. However, in Jessica’s mind she knew she'd soon be able to make Shannon take that off as well, and that idea made her happy. The two left the building, and Jessica stuffed the keys into her bra.

Their first destination was a park with a forest and a lake to swim in. This was Jessica’s idea, as she wanted to show off both herself and her furniture. Her idea certainly worked -- while the park already had plenty of people who were either completely naked or wore kinky outfits, the sheer beauty of this couple attracted many stares. People looked at them, took photos and masturbated to them. Jessica felt it was liberating to be exposed like this. For Shannon, this wasn’t an entirely new experience -- though it was her first time without a skirt -- so for her the main source of excitement was Jessica’s bright smile and cheerful mood, as well as the vibrators inside her that were switched on and off randomly by Jessica.

Once the lake was reached, Jessica turned those vibrators to the maximum and left Shannon standing on the shore while she herself went to swim. Shannon was specifically ordered to stand rather than sit or lie down, so that she could be shown off and noticed by as many people passing by as possible. She took this opportunity to strike a few cute poses as well as spread her legs to various degrees to even further improve her visibility. She hit several orgasms during this time, and made sure to moan out as loudly as possible whenever this happened. All in all, by the time Jessica was finished with her swimming, several hundred people were gathered around Shannon enjoying her performance, and probably several thousand have already seen enough and left.

Those who remained did not regret it, as when Jessica exited the lake her wet body shone beautifully under the sun, and her lingerie became even more transparent than it already was. The people watching gasped in awe. Jessica joined Shannon’s show, ordering her to bend over and doing the same herself. The two played with each other’s pussies for a while, and when both of them hit the orgasm, they got up and kissed. Jessica proclaimed she’s hungry, so the two went to seek out a place to eat.

The place Jessica chose was a rather simple burger place. Shannon did question this decision, so Jessica explained: “Well, Shannon, I have you. You can cook any delicious and complex meal for me as I order, right?” Shannon nodded in response. “So then, I don’t want to waste your delightful skills on something simple like a burger. And yet, there’s times when I really want to eat simple food. <Do you understand>?”

Shannon smiled. There were three reasons for that. The first was just how much Jessica cared about mere furniture like her. She had no reason to hold back whatsoever on how, when, and how much she used Shannon, as serving her was Shannon’s purpose in life. Shannon understood that Jessica knew that, of course. Jessica didn’t have to be kind or gentle, but she chose to be, and Shannon’s heart beat faster as she realised what a kind owner she has.

The second reason was that Jessica punctuated her every word with a light vibration inside Shannon’s ass. This made listening to her all the more exciting and made Shannon pay an incredible amount of attention to everything she said. She resisted moaning, as she didn’t want to make a commotion inside an already crowded burger place, but her smile did have the hint of lewdness to it that Jessica wanted to see on her face.

The third reason was Jessica’s Engrish. Shannon never particularly understood why everyone in the Ushiromiya family was so obsessed with the language, and why none of them were any good at it. She did guess it was probably a result of Kinzo’s westaboo habits, but she still failed to understand why it was exactly English that he chose to get obsessed with. After all, the original Beatrice was Italian. Even the opening to the story was in Italian! It should have been obvious to everyone that that’s the language they should have been obsessed with!

“Oi”, Jessica stared at Shannon who was thinking those kinds of thoughts, “<Do you OK?>”

This time, Shannon couldn’t help but laugh out loud. Jessica stared at her in confusion and accidentally turned Shannon’s vaginal vibrator on to a ridiculously low speed, which tickled Shannon and just made her laugh even louder and more intensely, to the point where people stared at her a little.

“Sorry, ahaha, it’s just that… HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! No, I… give me a minute…”

Jessica kept staring, unsure of what she did wrong. Shannon kept laughing for several minutes straight. Fed up with this, Jessica quickly turned both of Shannon’s vibes to their maximum levels and turned them off immediately afterwards, which caused Shannon’s laugh to turn into a brief moan and, finally, calm down, though it still took a couple minutes more before she was able to speak.

“Phew… oh that was a good one… Jessica-sama, did you learn English at school?”

“Huh? Well, yeah.”

Shannon shook her head. “Dear me… I’m sorry to say, Jessica-sama, but your English is awful. I’m glad I decided to teach you myself instead of letting you continue going to that place.”

“Oh… Oh! I see! How was I supposed to say that sentence?”

“Well, for one, it’s “are you okay” rather than “do you okay”. What you said was actual English, yes, but it means more something along the lines of “do you agree to this” rather than “are you feeling alright”, so it was very out of place.”

“I see… I see!” Jessica nodded. I think I meant to say “<Do you feel OK> instead…”

Shannon nodded, satisfied with that explanation. “That would have worked too.” She looked at Jessica and said “Oh, and there’s one more thing. You don’t have to say those brackets. They just make people think you’re talking in a ridiculous accent even when what you’re saying is correct.”

“What? No brackets!? But then people will not know I’m talking English!”

“Surely just saying words in a different language is enough…”

“Oh… Oh, I suppose so, huh.”

The two finished their food off. Jessica got up and kissed Shannon passionately. She slid down Shannon’s pills down her mouth again, and Shannon obediently and happily gulped them down, once more feeling the tingles in her head and body as she did so. After their kiss ended, the two got up from their seats and headed towards the exit.

“Where should we go next?” Jessica asked Shannon. “I have one more place to stop by, but it’s perhaps best if we leave it for later. You got anywhere you want to go?”

Shannon thought for a couple seconds. She made the cute pose that Maria always did whenever she was thinking, and Jessica couldn’t help but smile at that adorable combination of childishness and adulthood in Shannon. “Well, there’s this amusement park that opened up around here recently. You feel like roller coasters?”

“I ‘unno about ‘coasters, we just ate… How about a romantic Ferris wheel ride?”

Shannon nodded with a wide smile. Such a thing did indeed sound very romantic, and she felt her heart beat faster. She kissed Jessica lovingly and deeply and took her hand. Jessica never saw a girl this excited for a Ferris wheel ride. Then again, she never was in a relationship with a girl before, either. She enjoyed how emotional Shannon was and hopped along with her to the amusement park.

Once they got to the actual wheel itself, Jessica understood Shannon’s excitement a bit better. The design of this wheel was much more romantic and appealing than Jessica remembered. For one, there was no cabin, so the people riding the wheel could feel and breathe the open air. The security was instead ensured by a metal belt and several sets of strong leg cuffs attached to the seat that closed just above and just below the knee, as well as above the ankle. As an additional security measure, the design of the seat itself was also different from what she was used to -- it was a decently long and very sturdy anal dildo, rather than the boring traditional chair design. Finally, the seats were closer to each other than Jessica remembered, with them being close enough for the two people to hug and kiss each other as they wished.

Once they entered, a girl from the park staff explained that they must ride the wheel without any clothing, sex toys or anything else on their body. The sex toy part was obvious enough, as it could shake the seat and make things less secure. Jessica and Shannon removed their toys, as they automatically switched off due to their heat sensors. However, Jessica didn’t particularly get the part about clothes. Shannon explained to her as they were being seated that there was no actual security reason for this, but people wearing clothes would ruin the romantic appeal of the attraction. Jessica did understand this -- after all, she herself thought that all the couples riding as she watched the wheel from the outside while they waited in line looked beautiful. But she still was somewhat concerned.

“Shannon, are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Shannon found Jessica staring at her naked breasts. She nodded. “If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t suggest this, Jessica-sama. While it’s true that they’re a bit small for now… I can already feel them starting to grow, and they became so sensitive that I love them even as they are. I feel confident enough about showing them off now.”

Jessica was extremely and overwhelmingly happy to hear that. She hugged and kissed Shannon closely. She let out a few tears of joy, and some incoherent, but clearly satisfied and happy mumblings with the word “Shannon” appearing in them multiple times.

Their kiss remained uninterrupted as the girl from the staff lowered them onto their seats, locked their legs and started the ride. It wasn’t until they were a quarter of the way up that either of them understood the ride had already started. When she did realise, Jessica parted her lips with Shannon’s and turned around to look at the beautiful view of the town that could be seen from this high up. However, she didn’t look particularly long. After realising that nothing in the town could rival the beauty of Shannon that was right in front of her, she shrugged and turned to look at Shannon’s body. Shannon herself was likewise staring at Jessica with the happiest smile on her face that she’s ever shown anybody.

The two kissed again. The kiss was even more intense and filled with love than the last one. While kissing, Jessica reached Shannon’s nipples with her hands and twisted them lightly. Shannon moaned out in extreme pleasure. Jessica wasn’t putting on as much pressure as she normally would -- after all, this was her first time playing with Shannon’s breasts without any clothes on -- but Shannon’s reaction was still incredible. That was to be expected, though. Even if Jessica’s doing it lightly, Shannon herself became more sensitive as well. Jessica listened closely to Shannon’s moans to confirm the reaction was pleasure rather than pain, and kept increasing the pressure in her fingers as long as those pleasurable moans persisted. Satisfied with finding Shannon’s limits, Jessica stopped the kiss and instead reached for Shannon’s pussy, rubbing her clit with light yet practiced movements. Shannon did the same, reaching for Jessica’s. The two didn’t start fingering each other, nor were they really trying to get each other to cum. They weren’t in the mood for hardcore sex, so they just focused on the pleasurable and romantic experience that the ride provided them, rubbing each other slowly, staring at each other’s beautiful bodies and smiling.

However, despite them not trying much for it, the two did feel turned on and close to orgasm. After all, while they were shuffling about to kiss and touch each other, they moved up and down the anal dildo that served as their seat. They were unable to move high enough to actually stand up from it -- a security measure as well -- but the pleasure they got from riding it was intense. They were at about the halfway point of their ride when the dildos suddenly started vibrating, making both of them cum and pee at the same time, showering the public below in their delicious liquids. Jessica was a bit disappointed that the pee was wasted and she couldn’t give it to Shannon as usual, but she was still cheered up by the sight of Shannon’s wet pussy that glistened beautifully in the sun.

“There wasn’t a pee scene this entire chapter”, Shannon commented, “you should have expected this, Jessica-sama.”

“I suppose you’re right… maaan, I should have peed at the food place.”

“Wouldn’t that make this ride much less romantic if I was the only one peeing from the top of the wheel? Doing it together, at the same time, is the best part of it.”

“Yeah… You’re right, Shannon.” Jessica said, getting over her sadness and smiling brightly at Shannon.

The ride came to an end by now. The staff released their bodies from the seats, giving them their clothes and toys back. Jessica didn’t particularly feel like wearing her vibrator as she was tired from it throughout the day, but she knew that the moment it touched her body it would start up again, since the remote was still at home. Understanding that the only way the vibrator wouldn’t cause her trouble is it being inside a hole, Jessica stuffed the vibrator into her ass instead of her pussy, to at least give that part of her body some rest. She didn’t bother switching Shannon’s vibrators back on, and the two headed on home, holding hands and smiling at each other.

Once they reached a certain blue building, Jessica stopped and told Shannon to head on home. This was a furniture store (the boring, inanimate kind of furniture) where Jessica was planning to acquire the bedroom upgrades she promised to Shannon. Shannon nodded, kissed Jessica and went on her way. Once Shannon was out of sight, Jessica turned on Shannon’s vibrators at maximum speed once more, knowing full well that Shannon would never take them out without permission, smiled, and went on with her shopping. She wondered just how many orgasms Shannon would hit by the time she was done, and decided to take her time with the furniture shopping, especially with the meatball part. When she was finished, it was already nighttime, and it was still around an hour until she could get home at the fastest. Paying that no mind, Jessica took her time with the road as well. Four hours later, Jessica finally got home, switched the vibes off, and excitedly opened the doors to see what kind of face Shannon had. Once she saw it, she knew today was a day well spent, as it was a beautiful, delighted and happy expression, even if a somewhat tired one. Jessica jumped on Shannon and hugged her, and the two fell asleep immediately.


	5. The upgrade

It has now been several months since Jessica’s shopping trip. The upgrades she bought for the bedroom were so massive that they took this long to set up, but it was finally done. While the upgrade was in progress, Shannon was forbidden from entering the room, as Jessica wanted to surprise her. She would sleep on a temporary bed provided by Jessica inside the kitchen. As she would see the bedroom on the way in or out of the kitchen, Shannon had to wear a blindfold whenever she exited the room -- that is how much secrecy Jessica thought was appropriate. While Shannon was certainly inconvenienced by this arrangement, it wasn’t too big of a deal. Jessica and Shannon still had sex within the temporary bed as well, so she was happy.

During these few months, Shannon’s boobs have grown quite significantly and she was now proud to show them off. Jessica finally did the last modification to Shannon’s uniform that she always wanted, removing the white part that covered her breasts, leaving nothing but the part underneath them and the miniskirt. Shannon was happy to learn that Jessica was holding back for her, and she was especially happy that her breast growth led to this modification finally being possible. Jessica has also collared Shannon -- a bright red collar with the letter “J” engraved on it -- just to make it extra obvious to everyone who Shannon belonged to.

When Shannon entered the bedroom, she couldn’t help but gasp. The sound she made combined surprise, excitement, and just a tiny bit of fear. Not a single inch of the place remained that couldn’t be used for something sexual. The room was pretty much a sex dungeon at this point, except it looked fairly cheerful and inviting rather than dark and scary.

The walls were lined from top to bottom, from left to right, with dildoes of all shapes and sizes. Some were tiny and could probably fit absolutely anyone, while some reached almost 30 inches in length. The diameter varied just as wildly. Some were shaped like penises, some with testicles and some without, some were just a straight pole, and yet some others had shapes that were bizarre and alien. Some would vibrate when used, while others wouldn’t. Some had some kind of filling, some others were hollow. Some of them were designed for double penetration, and yet some others would fit just a single hole. The colour of the walls, despite this change, remained just as Shannon remembered it: a light, inoffensive shade of pink. Shannon was slightly confused on how anyone was going to reach the dildos near the ceiling, so after she regained at least some composure, she asked Jessica about it. Jessica pushed a button in her hand, and the top and bottom parts of the walls switched with each other. “I know they’re not very useful up there, but I didn’t wanna have simple boring walls”, she explained. “You can also pull them out and use them outside or in bed an’ stuff.” The floor tiles, as Jessica demonstrated, were also invertible and converted into dildoes at Jessica’s command.

Speaking of the ceiling, that was equipped with a load of wires and an anal hook. The hook was obviously to hang Shannon from. The wires? “If ya misbehave, they’re gonna shock ya”, Jessica explained. The hook was designed so that it could freely move around and force any of Shannon’s holes onto any of the dildoes that were on the top walls. Shannon was already planning to “misbehave” in some minor way just to try this out. Jessica figured her out from her facial expression and laughed. To her, that itself was already punishable, so she did just what Shannon wanted to and hung her onto the hook, raising her up to the ceiling. Once she felt the shock, she moaned out loudly. That itself was punishable, so she got shocked repeatedly several times until Jessica got bored and lowered her to show off the rest of the room.

The room had a small cage inside of it. Well, perhaps “small” is an understatement -- it was downright tiny, and Shannon realised that it was precisely the amount of space her body would need to fit inside of it, though she’d need to clutch her knees laying down and have her head between her legs to fit. Shannon was terrified of the idea of having to sleep like that, but Jessica shaked her head and explained “I’m not gonna force you into that when it’s this small… well, not very often, anyway. It changes sizes.” And indeed it did, as with a push of a button it increased to Shannon’s full height, and even had some space to walk around in. “I can make it as big or as small as I want to.”

The work desk had a slight, but important adjustment -- **dildo chair**. That is all.

The door was slightly changed as well. First, a mirror was placed on it. This allowed both Jessica and Shannon to enjoy their naked bodies in full view. Shannon never had a mirror before, as she was obviously uncomfortable around them, but she was okay with having one now. Secondly, instead of a keyhole and a door handle, it was now equipped with a fairly large (~10 inches) metallic cock. Jessica demonstrated that opening the door would require her or Shannon to ride on it for about five minutes and take it all the way inside. The length and depth were both required for the device to verify that the vagina in question belonged to one of the owners of the house, after which it would unlock the door. In other words, this was something similar to a fingerprint system, except much more fun. After unlocking the door, Jessica showed that the other side had the same device equipped as well. Shannon nodded and smiled. Might not be as convenient as it used to be, but certainly more enjoyable to interact with and more secure.

At last, the bed. It was, of course, upgraded to a double size, but one half of the bed had four chains attached to the bed frame, obviously for Shannon’s arms and legs. Fed up with waiting, Jessica excitedly grabbed Shannon by her nipples and, as she was moaning in a mixture of unbelievable pleasure and pain, pushed her down, tying her to the aforementioned chains. Shannon obviously expected this, and relaxed on the mattress below her. What she didn't expect was the mattress disappearing from underneath her after Jessica pushed yet another button, and her being suspended in mid-air on these chains.

Being suspended like this scared Shannon. She screamed out, quite loudly, surprising Jessica. Jessica interrupted her scream by yanking her collar towards herself, and kissing her gently and passionately. The scream transitioned into a satisfied moan, and Jessica could see Shannon’s body relax. Along with the kiss, yet another dose of pills slid into Shannon’s mouth. She was used to them at this point, and it created no pleasant sensations in her body, but it still pleased her mind feeling Jessica take care of her like that.

Once the kiss was finished, Jessica took three dildos from the nearby wall. She picked randomly, so she ended up with a couple penis-shaped ones -- one with testicles that didn’t vibrate and one without that did -- and a smaller cylinder-shaped one that also lacked vibration. She put both of the dicks inside Shannon, with the vibrating one going inside her pussy, switching it on. She put the cylinder inside her own vag, and moved it around a little bit with her left hand. Her right hand has reached to play with Shannon’s clit, which she rubbed softly and slowly, but built up speed as she went along, moving her dildo just as fast as she rubbed. When Shannon was about to hit an orgasm, Jessica stopped the vibration and the rubbing, causing Shannon to pout, but smile at the same time knowing there’s more fun waiting for her.

Jessica raised the mattress that was lowered, causing Shannon to fall down onto the soft bed. She replaced the dildo in Shannon’s ass with the vibrating one that was in her vag seconds before, and took out the one she was using on herself as well, putting them away. Setting Shannon’s ass to vibrate, Jessica climbed on top of her. This was her normal bathroom pose, so Shannon expected to get a drink, but instead she felt a shock throughout her body when Jessica bent over forwards and started licking Shannon’s clit and rubbing her pussy lips with her hands. After a bit of thinking on whether she should or not, Shannon decided that the pose was too obvious for Jessica to possibly want anything else, and responded by doing the same thing that Jessica did. However, Shannon was slightly faster with her licks, so Jessica let out something between a moan and a surprised shriek, then accelerated herself. This continued for a few more times, until they found a consistent speed of licking and rubbing that made them both happy. Shannon was the first to advance past simply licking, and started fingering Jessica. Jessica wasn’t ready for this, so she slapped Shannon’s pussy as punishment, which hurt quite a lot, but she immediately proceeded to finger Shannon as well anyway.

As if it was their first time together, the two were going slowly. The movements, despite that, were practiced. Even at a glance it was obvious that they weren’t simply putting fingers in and taking them out. The fingers would always be moving at different angles, with slightly different speeds, and they would hit the pleasure spots of their partners perfectly. The reason they went slow wasn’t that they were unsure about their abilities. It was the opposite: they knew each other’s bodies so well that if they went any faster with an activity with as much control and precision as fingering, they would both bring each other to orgasms immediately. So they held back and enjoyed the pleasure slowly building up in their bodies. The rate at which it built up would be around the same as for other couples having sex at normal, or even high, speeds.

Of course, they couldn’t hold back forever. Still, instead of going faster, they decided to add extra sources of pleasure: Shannon has started fingering Jessica’s ass alongside with her pussy, and Jessica has turned up the vibration of Shannon’s anal dildo. However, Jessica soon realised that Shannon now had a massive advantage over her. A vibrator is nothing compared to a finger of a partner who knows you well, and Shannon had two fingers in her right now. Wait, no, three!? Four!? Jessica cried out in shock as Shannon doubled the amount for each of her holes, and orgasmed well before Shannon was even close to it herself.

To Jessica, this was just fine, and made her happy. After all, it’s the job of furniture to please her owner, and not vice versa. She finished Shannon off, then got up and unchained her. Switching off and taking out the vibrator, Jessica cuddled Shannon closely. Shannon cuddled back, their boobs now rubbing against each other, causing them to slightly moan out whenever that happened. They kissed again. “ **I love you** ”, said Jessica when the kiss was over. “ **I love you too, Jessica-sama** ”, replied Shannon, as she looked forward to tomorrow, and every day in the future for all eternity, as she knew they would all be just like this, if not better. The two drifted off to a relaxed and warm sleep.


	6. Message from the author (that doesn't fit in the bloody notes box)

Hello there. Thank you so much for reading my little story. Did I manage to make you even the slightest bit turned on? If your body had even the slightest reaction to it, then I consider this work a success. If you masturbated while reading it, I am extremely honored, and if I managed to take you all the way to an orgasm, then that itself is the highest praise I could possibly ask for.

This is my first time writing porn. I have written some non-pornograpgic fanfiction before, but it was dedicated to specific people so I never released any of it publicly. The reason I chose porn for my first public work is honestly quite simple: I LOVE porn. It's such a massive part of my life that I wanted to give back to it. It was also much easier to start writing something in my favourite genre ever, and easier to bring myself to publish it as well.

I don't intend to stop making porn after this work. In fact, I already have several other pairings I plan to explore in the WTC universe alone. I do not intend to limit myself to WTC, but I certianly will limit myself to lesbian porn exclusively, as writing anything else would be no fun for me and I would be terrible at it. I don’t currently have any specific plans for future non-pornographic work either, so while that might happen at some point, it’s probably best you don’t count on it. Hopefully, you enjoy lesbian porn enough to stick around for nothing but that for quite a while.

Speaking of enjoyment, for me personally, this little text file pretty much took over my sex life completely. While I was writing this, I barely ever looked up pornographic images or videos to masturbate to, even though usually I would do that multiple times a day. Just opening this and writing a few paragraphs would get me going, and that makes me happy, because it helps me understand that what I am creating is, at least on some level, good.

I am very happy with my creation personally. Of course, it caters a lot to my own fetishes. If you find the use of this or that fetish overabundant, I apologise, but I promise that I will not keep reusing the same set of fetishes for different works. For instance, the primary focuses of this work were pee, public nudity and sex, and the use of many sex toys. These work well and feel natural for these two characters, but I will not be stuffing these into every work, because it simply won’t fit for that many characters -- at least definitely not as a primary focus.

Despite liking the progress and the final result a lot, there was one lingering regret eating at me all the way while I was writing the story: I should have given at least one of the girls a dick. Initially, I decided that giving a dick to Shannon would be impolite -- after all, in Umineko she fairly explicitly doesn't have one. I dunno why I didn’t think of giving one to Jessica at the start, but by the time that thought crossed my mind I was already halfway through writing my story, and I liked what I had written so there was no way I would rewrite it from scratch just for that. 

I definitely intend to give dicks to some of the girls I explore in the future works, though I’m not saying every work I write will involve dickgirls. Some works will have only dickgirls, some will have only pussygirls, but most will probably have a combination of the two. Still, just exploring dicks more in future works doesn’t feel good enough for me. I wanted to have some here and now. So, an idea crossed my mind: instead of rewriting the story or introducing some sort of genderbend element to it (something I didn’t do simply because it’d make the story way too long for my liking), why not write a second story, a shorter one, that isn’t bound by romance, love or relationships, where the characters do have dicks? 

And this is how I came up with the concept of the “reverse chapter”, something I may include at the end of all the porn that I write, as long as the work doesn't already include something of the sort in the main text. The reverse chapter is just an “optional” chapter (doesn’t affect the main plot) with every character’s genitals reversed. The girls who had dicks in the main story will have pussies, and the girls who had pussies will have dicks. Futa characters, if I ever end up writing any, would just maintain both sets of genitals in reverse chapters, so no change would occur for those. This will allow me to explore how every girl I write would act with either set of genitals, and also help me avoid having every one of my stories include elements to get characters’ genitals changed (though I might write such stories as well, but I currently have no plans for it). Since this time both of the characters had pussies in the main story, both of them will have dicks in the reverse chapter. 

Don’t expect characters to react to the change in reverse chapters or explain it -- think of it as an alternate timeline, if you will, where they always had these reversed genitals. Since this is something I intend to do every time and there’s only so many genderbend tropes to rely on until I have to repeat myself, I just won’t rely on any of them and simply write the sex part. As a matter of fact, this was the original reason for this author’s message to be here at the end -- just to explain the reverse chapters -- but I wanted to express my gratitude to you as well as talk about the work and future plans a bit, so it ended up longer than I ever expected it to be.

Thanks for sticking around this long. Please enjoy the reverse chapter.


	7. Reverse chapter

Jessica blew her load down Shannon’s throat alongside with a trickle of pee. Shannon sucked and drank dutifully, happily, yet somewhat disinterestedly -- Jessica’s cock was far too tiny for her, and she came way too quickly. Nevertheless, as faithful furniture she served her owner, and was happy to participate even in activities like this when prompted.

Jessica understood this far too well, of course. While she found her penis length (of around 3 inches hard) perfect and convenient for her own use when she lived alone and did nothing but masturbate, satisfying a partner like this was simply unrealistic. Her quick orgasms were bothering her as well, since this isn’t something she noticed from herself when masturbating, but she quickly realised that Shannon was far too skilled for her to hold on for any longer than 5-10 minutes. Fortunately, at least, Jessica was capable of cumming several times in a row.

This isn’t to say that Jessica just didn’t have any way of pleasing Shannon at all, though. It’s just that this time she wanted her furniture to focus on her pleasure alone, and Shannon followed the order. Now that Jessica was done -- she came around five times at this point -- she patted Shannon on the head and thanked her.

“Sorry I can’t do better.”

“It’s okay, Jessica-sama. Besides, you know you can.”

Jessica smiled happily. No matter how tiny her cock, Shannon never showed any disgust or dislike towards it -- it simply didn’t please her sexually, but she absolutely loved it despite that. Shannon tied the adorable pink bow around the base of Jessica’s cock -- a gift of hers that Jessica treasured and never allowed anyone but Shannon to remove -- and gave it a kiss.

As Shannon was doing that, her own cock got hard. That one was pretty much the exact opposite of Jessica’s -- a thick, 10 inch long monster that would stick out from underneath her skirt, which was not even half the length of her cock. And again unlike Jessica, who could easily go almost 20 times a day with her tiny dicklet, Shannon would only cum once or twice per day at most, so Jessica treasured the moments her cock got hard. Shannon was forbidden from masturbating and was required to report to Jessica immediately the moment she’d start getting hard: by shouting, when the two were apart from each other (which was pretty much always within walking distance anyway, as they went everywhere as a couple). Jessica would then immediately run over to her and start fucking her. This time, they were already close by, so Jessica licked her lips and, in the middle of the process, jumped to Shannon, switching her licking to the head of Shannon’s delightful, delicious dick.

Shannon smiled, placed her hands on Jessica’s head, and pushed her cock deeper into Jessica’s mouth. Her cock got even harder inside Jessica’s mouth, and pleasantly brushed against the walls of the hole that Shannon was using. Jessica’s tongue was still concentrated on the head alone, causing Shannon to moan out, as the sense of pleasure was quite intense.

Jessica reached her hand between Shannon’s legs and went to finger her ass. Of course, she knew the location of Shannon’s prostate well -- better than that of her own -- so she reached for it immediately, causing Shannon’s moans to go up in volume quite a bit. She roughly moved Jessica’s head up and down her shaft, her eyes closed in a pleasurable bliss, and her moans reverberating across the bedroom.

While sucking Shannon off, Jessica got hard again. This was barely noticeable, of course, so Shannon couldn’t realise that it was time for her to serve her owner by herself. Jessica bit Shannon’s cock lightly, then gave it three licks -- on the left of the head, on the right, and in the middle, then bit it again. The two had developed a communication system so that they could talk with each other’s cocks in their mouths -- something akin to morse code, except designed specifically for sexual stuff. This particular signal meant it was time for a 69.

Shannon dragged Jessica to the bed, with her cock still inside. The only moment she released her was to push her down to the mattress and get on top of her, sliding her cock right back in where it should be. Shannon had to be on top, you see -- Jessica’s cock was far too tiny to reach Shannon’s mouth if she were at the bottom, and having to hold her head up during an entire session was extremely uncomfortable, to the point that Shannon passed out during a session where Jessica insisted that she be at the top, since she is the owner.

Shannon reached for Jessica’s dicklet and licked it once, twice, thrice. Her mouth was already filled with cum right after that, while Jessica still was trying to finish Shannon off even once. Jessica moaned loudly and sucked faster. Shannon continued playing with Jessica without paying the cum any mind -- she knew Jessica would keep going, and keep cumming, for as long as necessary until Shannon cums herself. Besides, she always found Jessica’s cum fairly delicious, so she liked the fact that there was so much of it readily available on tap. Now and again, Jessica would also pee into Shannon’s mouth. She didn’t do this on purpose, it just came naturally for her, but Shannon didn’t mind it and joked about being Jessica’s “personal toilet”, much to Jessica’s embarrassment.

After getting a little bored of the flow of cum, Shannon raised her hips, and started humping Jessica’s mouth. The flow only increased when she did that, going from just happening now and again to a constant stream. Shannon even wondered if Jessica’s pee started tasting like cum, but realised that she wasn’t peeing. Shannon humped faster and faster. After just a while longer, she came herself, releasing a massive load of thick white liquid down Jessica’s throat. 

She knew what was going to happen next, so she immediately got up from Jessica. The latter rushed to get a glass of water that she had prepared in advance, and used it to wash down the white goop inside her. While Jessica insisted on swallowing Shannon’s cum since Shannon swallowed hers, she was unable to get it down without help, so Shannon had to get used to this happening whenever she came in Jessie’s mouth. After Jessica finished drinking, she smiled at Shannon and Shannon smiled back. “ **I love you** ”, said Jessica. “ **I love you too** ”, Shannon replied. The two kissed, sharing what cum remained in their mouths, and went out to buy food for the day, with Jessica’s dick still dripping tiny drops of cum and pee now and again, and Shannon’s happily bouncing left and right as they walked.


End file.
